


I'll never have you, you'll never know me

by ClysprosClockwork



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Art restorer Yuri, Gen, M/M, Painting Victor, drabble i guess?, ehh that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClysprosClockwork/pseuds/ClysprosClockwork
Summary: In which Yuri is an art restorer, and falls in love with the beautiful man in the painting he's restoring.





	I'll never have you, you'll never know me

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, inspired by this. https://twitter.com/butleronduty/status/910881405264990208

The man had beautiful crystals for eyes, they were pieces of the ocean, shards of glass. 

But they were never cold. Not to him, at least. 

It felt as though he saw more, behind the painted eyes and the coats upon coats of years the painting had been left, alone and without anyone to maintain it, to keep it beautiful. 

To Yuri, it was as though he fell deeper and deeper in love every day, with every tiny detail the original artist, long forgotten, had left behind. Every gentle dab of turpentine or paint he applied, he gave to the man as an action of love. 

He uncovered years of neglect, and the man's silver hair gleamed in the light streaming in from the huge glass windows. It seemed almost alive. 

His skin was porcelain, the skin of a china doll left alone on a dusty shelf in an antique store no one visited. Yuri discovered this, on a Sunday morning, alone in his studio like always. 

He'd fallen in love with the man in the painting.

One day, alone, he set down his brush, and gently moved his paints to the side. 

Standing on his tiptoes, he gently pressed his lips to the ancient canvas.


End file.
